Lifetime of Missing You
by Scriptgal94
Summary: Avalissa is a young woman who has her whole life ahead of her, but when a face from her boyfriend Alec's past shows up her life is turned upside down indefinitly.
1. Chapter 1

Evening.

I am completely new at this so any help anyone can give would be greatly appreciated, also opinions on the story, any thoughts to improve it would really be a great help. Thanks you very much.

Scriptgal94

* * *

Lifetime Of Missing You

The door slammed shut behind me as I jumped into the awaiting arms of my Alec, my boyfriend who stood smiling up at me as he caught me in his strong embrace. His smile intensified as I brought my lips down to his own, capturing him in a long awaited kiss.

"Hey beautiful" He said, pecking my nose lightly as he gently put me on my feet, always ever careful.

"Hey yourself" I replied, waving behind him to the two occupants of the car at the end of my driveway, where our two best friends, Max and Jared were waiting for us. Alec breathed me in as we walked towards the car and I smiled as I heard him sigh in happiness.

"Are you excited?" He asked as he opened the car door for me. I grinned back at him the excitement written on my face.

"Good" He said, climbing in after me and shutting the door behind him.

"Ello Liss" Max said, leaning over her chair in the front of the car to talk to me, her dark hair pulled back from her beautiful face, her lips stretched across her pearly whites in a grin which I'm sure matched my own in size.

"Max!" I said, my most serious face on show, leaning closer. The smile dropped from her face as she unconsciously leant closer.

"We're going to see OneRepublic" I said as calmly as I could without screaming. She stared back at me for a moment, her face totally clear of any emotion, until we both broke out in excited squeals. Jared and Alec chuckled at our childish behaviour, but I couldn't care less, OneRepublic had been our favourite band since we were thirteen years old.

"Come on, come on Jared! Start the car!" Max pretty much yelled, leaning over to peck him on the cheek to make up for it. He grinned back at her, the love he felt for her evident in his gaze.

5 Hours Later

"Ahhhhh!" Max and I screamed. "That was so incredible!" The concert had finished and we had just pulled into my driveway where we were all staying the night as my parents had gone out to a hotel for a romantic night, well they'd said committee meeting but I'm seventeen and know better than to believe that.

"All right ladies" Jared said as I opened the door. "Where's the bedroom?" He asked me, winking at Max over his shoulder, who giggled. I rolled my eyes at their hornyness, not that Alec and I were any better, we were just a little bit less obvious with it.

"Down the hall second door on the left" I replied.

"Not upstairs?" Max asked, an adorable confused look on her face.

"Nope" I replied, my bedroom was upstairs and I certainly did not want to listen to those two humping like rabbits all night.

"Condoms in the chest of drawers!" I shouted down the hall after them as they ran off.

"Soooo" Alec whispered from behind as his hands crawled around my waist. "What do you want to do tonight?" He asked, his lips against my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Hmmm" I replied, turning in his arms to face his more than fine features. His face was that of the Gods, sculpted to perfection, his sandy hair tousled, just long enough to run my fingers through, always unruly. His green eye always changing, going from grass green to the darkest I've ever seen, all beautiful.

All his features were perfect, sandy tousled hair and changing colour green eyes, his nose was perfect for his face and everything about him was defined, and I knew exactly why; Alec is what you'd call a half vampire. His father was a full vampire in lust with Alec's human mother, a month later along came Alec whose mother was changed into a vampire afterwards, meeting Stephanie for the first time was nerve-wracking to say the least but now she was like a second mother to me. He grew fast, and when I discovered this I was disturbed to learn that technically I was in love with a 10 year old, despite that he had the body of a 17 year old and the mind of an adult.

When Alec was 3 months old his father left after trying to kill Alec, jealous of the attention he received from Stephanie, only for her to run his father out of the territory. His father Johan, left swearing revenge on Alec but they never heard from him again.

"Upstairs?" He asked. I nodded and in a whoosh we were falling onto my bed together, our lips locked. One of the positives of Alec being half vampire, is not only the speed and the strength but his powers. He can change his appearance to whatever he wishes, brilliant for when we want to get drunk and pulling pranks on people and his best talent was that he could manipulate his touch, which basically meant he could transform the effect of one punch and multiply it to kill you, or one loving touch heightened so much that it pretty much brings you to orgasm.

A few hours later I stepped into the shower more than satisfied, humming to myself the lyrics that had been played only a few hours ago. Scrubbing my favourite summer fruits shampoo into my hair I thought about my future. I was in my last year at the private performing school I went to, the best dancer in my class, in front of Alice Cullen which is saying something because she can move to just about anything and do it perfectly. Alex, Max and Jared all went to the same school, Max majoring in music tech, Alec in music, and Jared in dance with me. I wanted to go to college in New York, the best performing arts school in the United States was situated there and I was determined to get in, I had already sent in my application and a few videos of myself dancing and was awaiting their reply any day now.

Turning the water off I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, dabbing my body dry and slipping some knickers on underneath the towel. All was quiet in the house, which was unusual because normally while I shower Alec would turn some music on quietly until I came out of the shower, but tonight was different. A chill suddenly made me shiver, a draft coming in from under the door, which was odd because all the windows in the house was shut as it was night time and I was not one for taking risks when one knew what was out there lurking in the dark. I opened the door, fully expecting to see Alec waiting for me on the other side, but instead I found an empty bedroom and a note.

_Avie_

_Stay in the bedroom, lock the door and hide in the cupboard, don't come out until I find you, please._

_I'll be back soon._

_Alec, I love you forever._

My heart grew cold as a terrifying scream reached my ears from downstairs and forgetting the note I ran to the stairs and down them as fast as I could, stopping in my tracks at the sight that greeted my eyes; a tall dark haired man with an uncanny resemblance to Alec staring straight at me, blood dripping from his mouth. Neither Alex nor Max and Jared were in sight and the man was looking at me as if all his dreams had come true.

"Ah there you are" He said grinning at me a droplet of red trailing off of his cheek. He walked towards me and I ran, already knowing who it was; Alec's father Johan, Stephanie had always been wary of him coming back but after 3 years of being in the same place nothing had happened so he must have slipped through her defences. But before I could take five steps he was in front of me, grasping my throat in a hold that hurt but wasn't blocking my air.

"Now where you off to missy?" He sneered. "Do you know who I am?" He continued talking, his voice instilling a fear I didn't know I could hold. "I know who you are, Avalissa Green, best dancer at Maybel Performing Arts Academy, dating the best guitarist at the school Alec Woods, his mother's birth name" His eyes darkened as he mentioned his son's name.

"You're Johan Kale, the bastard who caused Alec and Steph pain for so long. " I spat, I had a deep hatred for the man that caused my almost mother and love pain. He chuckled quietly to himself, tightening his grip around my neck, I scratched at his hands but it did nothing just broke my own nails.

"So Alec has told you what he is, and you've even met my dear Stephanie, how sweet of him, you must be very important to him, he would be" he paused his red eyes flashing as the caught the light of the moon from the window "broken if he lost you, am I right?"

The fear deepened as he lifted me off my feet and took me into the kitchen.

"What about my friends?" I asked as another droplet of blood dripped off of his angular chin. He grinned at me and licked his lips.

"They tasted good you know" I cried in rage, my best friends were gone because of this bastard. My arms had a life of their own and my legs kicked against what felt like stone but he merely laughed at my attempts to hurt him.

"They screamed like pigs as I drank the blood from their veins, and one by one they succumbed to me. Alec couldn't save them, merely dragged them away from me after pushing me through the wall, strong my lad is" I growled, the pain barely reaching me through the anger and his grinned widened.

"I give it to him though, he's picked a fine one in you, so beautiful" He stepped closer to me and brought his other hand to my face, stroking my cheek. "so feisty and brave. Your blood is strong, it will be a shame to waste it, but I want him to smell you off the walls when he gets back, and by then it'll be too late for you."

He grabbed a knife off of the side board and swung it at me. I moved too late the blade caught the skin of my stomach and the pain that went through me was nothing like I'd ever felt before. I held the two sides of my previously flat stomach in my hands as Johan breathed deeply, his eyes darkening to a coal black and he stalked to towards me. I fell backwards and crawled as fast as I could away slipping on my blood soaked floor, but was not fast enough as he pulled my hands away and smothered his own hands in my blood and walked away, my blood dripping off of his fingertips. I had never wished for Alec more in my life, if anyone could help me it was him, I needed him now.

The last thing I saw before falling into a pain filled abyss were two blondes bursting through my kitchen door, their golden eyes looking so deep into my eyes I almost felt safe. Almost.

Rosalie POV

Jasper and I were hunting when we smelt it, the fresh scent of split human blood and then a piercing scream reached our ears from the west. We took off running, already fearing what we might find, we already knew there was a vampire in the area, the human deaths coming closer and closer to Maybel and now finally we may have a chance to warn him of our plans if he continues to kill or at least kill him if he doesn't comply.

"Jasper hurry" I said to him as he slowed slightly, now was not the time for him to be worried about his bloodlust. "You'll be fine and if you're not then you can leave"

He nodded stiffly and quickened his pace. It took us about 5 minutes to reach the large house, which I recognised as a girl from school's house as she had a party a few weeks ago and invited us all, which was strange as we never got invited to human things, but alas the house was that of Avalissa Green's house. I was secretly jealous of her, she was very pretty for a human, beautiful by human standards, and the best dancer I'd ever seen, and I live with Alice. The scent was much stronger here, and the sound of a knife cutting flesh reached my ears along with a low grunt of pain and more blood. I stared at Jasper but could only see determination in his eyes, he was pissed. Most vampires just bite, drink and go, apparently this one liked to play games with his victims something Jasper disliked more than anything.

We ran to wear the scent was strongest and found a door for the kitchen and burst through. The sight that met my eyes would be forever engrained into my memory; Avalissa lying on the floor holding the two flaps of her stomach, her tear filled eyes staring into my own before they closed and a dark haired man writing a message of the opposite wall in blood, Avalissa's blood. I growled, no one deserved to be put through this pain, definitely not one so young as Avalissa, her guts in her hands and she fell slowly behind the veil, I wouldn't allow it, even if it went against my every instinct.

Jasper motioned for me to take care of Avalissa and I didn't need to be told twice. I bent down as Jasper exchanged words with the man.

"I heard you coming" The vampire said, staring at Avalissa. He was a tall dark haired man with an uncanny resemblance to Avalissa's boyfriend Alec Woods. "She's beautiful, such a shame I had to do this to her, it's not her fault he loves her."

"Who are you? Why have you done this? She's just a child, she doesn't deserve this!" Jasper roared, he obviously felt the same protectiveness I felt for the girl.

" She deserves everything she gets! Everyone does! He deserves it! She protected him! She loved him more than me, the thanks I get and she chooses the brat over me" The vampire growled, he obviously had some issues.

"What are you on about? This girl has done nothing to you, she's seventeen years old!" I replied my confusion and anger growing as he shook his head at my apparent foolishness.

"Not her. You're right she's done nothing to me, but they love her more than they ever loved me. Stephanie and the brat, that's why she needs to die, so they can feel the pain they put me through."

Jasper had had enough and lunged at the vampire, and I was torn between helping my brother and the girl who was dying in my arms. But it seemed my decision was made for me as Alice and Emmett burst through the door behind me, Emmett going to help Jasper and Alice lifting the girl out of my arms.

"I'm taking her to Carlisle, go to her room, bring important stuff its in the guitar and draws, there's an album on her window sill, bring that as well, then torch the house." She ordered before running out the door with Avalissa.

Alice POV

The girl was light in my arms as I ran through the forest, her blood was dripping all over my new dress but I wasn't too worried about that at that moment in time, I knew I had a limited number of minutes before the girls was too far gone to be saved, I pushed myself faster and was relieved to see Edward waiting where I told him to wait, he was the fastest runner in the family and if anyone could get her to Carlisle in the smallest amount of time it would be him

I thrust Avalissa into Edward's arms and told him to run.

_She needs to be changed._

Edward POV

The girl was dripping blood all over my hands but I knew if I didn't get her to Carlisle fast enough many members of my family would be extremely angry with me, and the girl would die, so I pushed my legs as fast as they could move and reached the house in record time.

I placed the girl on the table and called Carlisle from the living room.

The rest of the family followed behind him and winced at the sight of the open girl on Esme's new dinner table, she was covered in a cold sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead and her pretty face scrunched up in apparent pain.

"Carlisle, Alice says she needs to be changed, and changed now" I said, relaying Alice's vision in my mind. He nodded, and stepped forward after kissing Esme softly.

"Her name?" He asked. It always helped knowing that the person you're biting is a person, not just food.

"Avalissa Green, she goes to our school, the dancer" My Bella replied. Carlisle nodded and bit down quickly on Avalissa's neck before moving onto her wrists and ankles. Once he was finished he ran outside, running for the forests.

"Esme, Bella, will you take her to one of the rooms, change her into some clothes" I said. They nodded and lifted Avalissa softly and quickly moved her into a room on the top floor. Now all we had to do was wait.

Rosalie POV

It wasn't for another half an hour before we left Avalissa's house. I had her things gathered in some boxes, Emmett carrying the rest of her possessions while Jasper ran ahead, searching for the other members of the house as their had been more than one scent of blood but only one body and one I'm sure Alec would have been there that night if the house was empty except for Avalissa, they were teenagers after all, but there was no sign of them and Jasper's and my own worry for Avalissa was more than our worry for the other three.

We headed back in a fast run and ten minutes later we were at the house. I immediately gave the things to Edward and made my way upstairs where I could hear Avalissa thrashing about on a bed, Bella and Esme soothing her with their cold hands.

"How is she?" I asked, setting myself down beside Avalissa on the bed and placing my hand on her head.

"She's fighting it, it hasn't been long inside her but it won't be long now until the fire consumes her and then we'll see" Esme replied softly, stroking Avalissa's long hair back from her face.

"What happened?" Bella asked. I sighed and told them the events up to which had led to Avalissa's death.

"So this vampire was of some relation to Alec? His father? And Alec is half vampire? Like Nessie?" Bella asked.

"I believe so, we'll find out when she wakes up I suppose"

Jasper POV

Avalissa was upstairs in agony on the second day of her change when it happened, one moment I could feel all her pain and the feelings of those around me and the next it stopped. There was nothing, only my own feelings to feel. I rushed back into the house to see Alice and Edward standing in the middle of the living room, each of them holding their heads while the rest of the family looked on.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked, his voice sounded confused, but for once I did not know for sure.

"I can't feel your emotions anymore, nor can I manipulate them" I replied, walking over to Alice and putting an arm around her petite frame.

"I can't hear your thoughts" Edward said.

"And I can't see, it's not blank, the visions just aren't coming." The house was quiet except for the moans of agony coming from upstairs.

"It must be her, her power, whatever it is must be doing this"

The next day she finally awoke, her eyes blinked open and we all gasped at what we saw; violet eyes peeking up at us through her long lashes.

"Hi" She whispered meekly, sitting up on the bed and we all tensed, I pulled Alice away, afraid of what might happen considering our powers were currently not working.

"It's alright Jasper, I won't hurt you" She said, staring at me well not at me but around me.

"Do you know what we are? What you are?" Carlisle asked stepping closer to her.

"You're vampires and I'm guessing I am one now also? Hence the days of pain" She replied, staring at us all one by one. "So this must be my power" She said in a soft whisper, standing up and stepping towards Alice giggling slightly.

"Seriously Jasper I'm not going to hurt Alice, I'm watching the scenes outside her head"

Avalissa POV

It was finally over, after days and days of excruciating pain that blocked all else out it was finally finished. My body felt strong as my heart stopped beating and I knew what I was. I could hear movement around me and slowly opened my eyes, taking in the scene in front of me; 8 vampires, all with different coloured glows around them, the glows surrounded by a thin line of pure gold light streaming towards me. All around there was parts of the glows stripping off of the main body and floating towards the blond haired man I recognised from somewhere, and words were streaming out of the peoples heads and going towards a bronze haired boy who I also recognised but couldn't place, but they were all blocked from reaching the blond and bronze boys by the gold light and were brought back to me. After taking careful time I discovered the blond was a boy named Jasper, and the girl beside him was Alice, his wife.

They all tensed as I moved and I laughed quietly to myself, I knew exactly what I was, what I didn't know was how I came to be one.

"It's alright Jasper, I won't hurt you" I said, staring at the colours of light that flowed towards him, only for it to bounce off of my light. The colours all turned to blue and I had a feeling this meant they were confused.

"Do you know what we are? What you are?" Another blond man, an older one asked me. After studying him for awhile I discovered he was Dr Carlisle Cullen. The name Cullen rang a bell somewhere but I couldn't place it.

"You're vampires and I'm guessing I am one now also? Hence the days of pain" I replied. I stared at each of them, the tall bronze haired boy was Edward and the dark haired girl beside him was Bella and they were married. The gorgeous blonde girl in the corner was Rosalie and the big guy beside her was Emmett and the small woman beside Dr Cullen was his wife Esme.

I watched the colours change from light blue to a deeper blue, with different tinges of light, all the females had some soft pink in them as well as Jaspers, and Dr Cullen's had some orange in it and Alice's was bright yellow, all of them also had some purple in them.

What was beside Alice's head caught my eye and I moved to see it closer, to which all but Alice's glows turned a shade of dark green and white and everyone tensed.

"Seriously Jasper, I'm not going to hurt Alice I'm watching the scenes outside of her head" And I was. Outside of Alice's head the area was slightly blurred and flashes of images were showing, along with the sounds of what was happening.

"What is that?" I asked, stepping closer my arms held out in front of me to prove I wasn't a threat. It was showing myself running out the door to a house after being explained to what happened.

And just like that I remembered everything, Johan in my house, Johan with the knife, the knife slashing through my stomach, Jasper and Rosalie bursting through the door, knowing my best friends were dead, Alec..

"Alec"

Rosalie POV

"Alec" Avalissa whispered before shooting out the open window and running into the forest towards the burnt house.

We followed after, not knowing of her bloodlust or who could be at the house.

We arrived shortly after she did, the house was in ruins, the roof collapsed into the top floor, the entire thing which had previously been white now charcoal black.

Avalissa was standing on the porch her eyes staring lifelessly at the ruin before her.

"My home" She whispered before turning back to us. "What did you do?" She screamed before collapsing to her knees and sobbing tearlessly, her newly strengthened emotions coursing out of her.

"It's gone" She whispered. I slowly approached her, weary of the state she was in.

"Avalissa?" I asked, kneeling down beside her, placing a cold hand of her shoulder as she shook.

"Why can't I cry? Why did this have to happen to them? They didn't deserve this, they had no part in any of this. They shouldn't be dead!" She said as she cried into my shoulder. I cooed softly in her ear, not bothering to tell her it would be alright, because I knew for her it wouldn't be.

"What happened? Please tell me, I need to know" She said her violet eyes pleading with my own. I sighed quietly to myself and began to recount the story of how we'd found her and what happened afterwards.

"And you looked for them?" She asked, her pretty eyes wide, I didn't have it in myself to be jealous of her beauty. Her chestnut red hair was perfectly curled down to the middle of her back, she had wide violet eyes that glowed, her lips were cupid bows and red, her nose thin and finely shaped eyebrows graced her white skin. She was tall around 5"10 with a long slender body.

"We looked, but we couldn't pick up the trail, it was raining. I'm sorry Avalissa" I replied and she flinched.

"I won't give up hope, Alec will find me again he promised he would" She mumbled. I could only nod, perhaps he would find her again.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter, reviews are most welcome. I wrote this a long time ago and am basically just in the process of uploading and gaining improvements and such, so help would be really great. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Avalissa POV

Alec didn't find me, not for 10, 20, 30 years and soon 50 years had passed and we still had not found each other. His guitar pick necklace hung around my neck constantly and my powers had developed greatly from merely seeing auras and reading other vampires powers, now I could manipulate their auras, put feelings into them, thoughts into their heads, control them except my family did not know I could control them, that information I had kept to myself. I had been kept a secret from the Volturi until last week, when the Volturi visited and I could be no longer hidden.

Which leads on to me now sitting on the plane contemplating my future as we made our way to Italy. If the Volturi deemed me to be too powerful I could be killed; If they could get to me first what with my power I could try and stop them but then there are more where they came from and the vampire world would run ruin without the Volturi.

"Ava? Are you alright?" Jasper asked, taking my hand and pushing some hope into me, only because I let him do it. He was like the brother I'd never had, except he was my best friend as well.

"I'll be alright Jaz, it's you lot I'm worried about" I said staring around at my family. My parents Esme and Carlisle quietly talking to each other in the cockpit, occasionally looking back at me. Jasper on my left and Rosalie, my big sister, on my right. Out of the entire family these two I was the closest to, and they to me, apart from their other halves. Bella and Edward sat opposite, smiling at me, they had great hope for me and I smiled back at their enthusiasm. Alice sat next to Jasper and was leaning over chatting to Bella, without a care in the world. Alice was great for distractions, her aura was always bright and the visions were always entertaining. Emmett was on Rosalie's side, cracking jokes about Carlisle's terrible flying skills. Over the years I had come attuned to their auras immediately knowing what was going on with them without looking; I just felt it.

"You don't have to be worried about us Ava, we can take care of ourselves, plus with me, you and the rest of us there's no way the Volturi can beat us" Bella said, grinning at me, she still had a grudge against the Volturi after they had tried to kill them all when Nessie was born. Nessie was pretty much my twin from another mother. During the first ten years of my stay with the Cullen's Nessie and I grew so close we didn't even use words to talk. I had made sure she wasn't coming on this trip by planting the idea into her head that she most definitely shouldn't go and then with a little help from my power had made sure she didn't. The plane landed four hours later in Rome and it took us two hours to reach Volterra. In the car I could see Jasper was straining from all our emotions so I put my block around him, it was like Bella's shield except worked for pretty much anything except physical contact, but I was working on that. He turned around and gave me a grateful look and I smiled in reply.

Our arrival in Volterra was expected; Jane and Felix were waiting for us at the entrance to the city.

"Good evening" Carlisle said, almost cheerfully. I put up my shield over the entire family and saw Bella do the same. Another great thing about my power is that if I chose to I could direct the flow of thoughts to whoever I pleased, so could allow the family to communicate without talking, which I was doing currently.

_Well this is going to be fun, _Rosalie thought squeezing my hand and Felix drooled over the both of us. Everyone of my family had tinges of sick green in their auras showing their disgust.

_Let me do the talking unless they talk to one of you individually _Carlisle said and I went over to stand beside him, slipping my hand into his own.

I directed my thoughts to him and only him.

_It'll be alright Pap, I won't let anyone get hurt, you know that._ He smiled at me softly and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

_I'm not worried about them being hurt, you know what happens when you over do yourself. _

The last time I "over did" myself I had fainted and fallen into a sort of coma for a month. The only way my family knew I was still alive was because I had put my shield up for the entire month.

_I'll be fine, I promise. _

We followed Felix and Jane into the underground entrance my violet eyes glowing slightly in the dark. We weren't sure why I had different coloured eyes to normal vampires, I still drank animal blood albeit I don't have as much of a thirst for it, but it tastes alright. Carlisle has a theory that when I was human I may have ingested some of Alec's blood and that changed a few of my cells and when I was changed they reacted together and caused my violet eyes. But not only were they violet they glowed in the dark also, and I could go out in the sun for awhile before my skin began to sparkle. I was odd but what I loved is that the colour of my eyes is the same colour my family's aura's glow when they are around those they love.

"This way" Jane said, glaring at us all as we passed her into the large chamber, her aura was dark, almost black and it made me shiver; hate.

In front of me were three large thrones, each with a vampire sitting on. To the left there was another chair, just as grand but smaller and I could feel my family's confusion, this obviously was new to them. The hall was bright with different glows, some black, some white, some orange, one was bright green, obviously Aro's, only he would be fascinated. What caught me by surprise was the hooded figure in the left smaller throne was grey; bored and had apparently not even noticed the guests had arrived for he continued staring at slightly tanned hands, and the man to Aro's right was blank, he felt nothing, I'd never seen anything like that before.

"Ah friends, how do you do today?" Aro said, bounding over to us, shaking each of our hands, hoping for some information, he was disappointed.

"Why so shy? We will not hurt you, we merely wish to know of young Ava here" He said staring at me in a way that made me shiver as his aura turned a blood red, he lusted for my power.

"You wish to know me?" A rapid movement of colour in the corner of my eye startled me, the grey turned to bright green and blue and the vampire stood.

"Sit down Prince" Caius hissed, so the robed man was the Prince that explained the boredom, most Princes' find little stimulating.

"Then know me" I beckoned for Rosalie to hold out her hand, if I let him touch me he would know things I hadn't allowed myself to tell my family for it would put them in too much danger and I would never be allowed to leave and I couldn't allow my family to be hurt for me.

I pulled back my shield from Rosalie and Bella did the same, both prepared to put it back in a heartbeat if anything should go wrong. Aro touched Rosalie's palm and his eyes closed tightly.

"Incredible" He whispered, letting go of Rosalie to stare at me. "I've never seen anything like it, so powerful. The possibilities are endless." He said walking over to me and taking my hand, there was no way he could get through my own shield let alone Bella's who he could not get through when she was human.

"How old are you child?" He asked.

"I turn 67 next birthday, and yourself?" I asked, there were hissings throughout the room and I watched as colours went wild and thoughts raced around the room, it was all very funny. I wanted to see what the blank man was thinking but Aro was in my way.

He laughed and led me further into the room, twirling me around as if we were in a dance.

"I'm 3125 next birthday my child. You're very brave, I could have your head for asking such a question you know" He said, his aura a colour that told me he was being playful.

"You could try, I doubt you could actually have my head" I said, and it was true and he knew it. I could have him dead if I wanted him to, by his own hand, but of course he didn't know that.

"That sounds like a challenge" Caius said, appearing next to me in a flash of movement and grabbing my hands, dancing with me also.

"Not a challenge, just a fact" I replied, smirking smugly up at him. He stared at me for a moment before his eyes flashed up to the Prince, who I could tell was watching us, apparently very confused over something and partly untrusting, perhaps he was worried about his Kings.

"Prince" Caius said, and the Prince stood stiffly, his cloak still covering his eyes. I could not explain it but I felt an unexplainable pull towards him and I longed to see his eyes.

"You haven't met our Prince yet I believe" Caius staring over my shoulder and a strange cold feeling washed through me and Caius' aura turned to confusion for a moment. Except when Caius' confusion went away the cold feeling did not, and the cold feeling was coming closer with every step the Prince took.

"Our Prince Miss Ava" Caius said, turning me around to face the Prince, who slowly took his hood off, he had tanned skin, with hair dark as night and golden eyes. His features were impressive, nothing compared to my Alec's but more handsome than any other in the room. He bowed to me with a small smile on his lips.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Ava..?" He asked, his voice silky smooth, his aura still cold, it still had all the different colours, the bright green and purple, but it was blurred, as if someone had put a veil over it.

"Ava Green Cullen" I replied bowing to him, despite the coldness I felt from him I was still inexplicably drawn to him, his eyes disappointed me and I wanted to know why.

"I suppose you are wondering why we have a Prince? Surely the three of us are enough" Caius said, I felt my family's confusion, Caius wasn't normally one for talking, but then again he'd never met me before, and I was very persuasive when I wanted to be.

"Tell us" I said, as he once again twirled us around the room, I kept my eyes on the Prince almost the entire time.

"Our dear Marcus is fading and fad.." He was cut off by Aro, who hissed at his brother in annoyance, apparently we weren't supposed to know this.

"Dear brother perhaps you should sit," Aro called and I allowed Caius to control himself properly once again and he swiftly sat back down.

"Ava we must talk, you're gift is very powerful, and it would be such a shame for it to be wasted, if only.." He was cut off by a female voice that was hauntingly familiar.

"Aro!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aro!" Stephanie, Alec's birth mother shouted from across the hall. "That is enough" She said walking to the middle of the chamber, placing a hand on Aro's shoulder. "Our guests are tired and I suspect they need to hunt"

Hope filled my heart as I stared at her, if she was here then Alec might be nearby, and if not she'll almost definitely know where he is. I went to the house all those years ago when I first changed but it was empty, completely empty, almost as if no one had ever lived there.

I was about to open my link to her but she shook her head and I strangely felt as if she were talking to me and I kept my link closed. I could sense my family communicating and quickly told them who the woman was. I was very aware of how Marcus' aura gained some colour when Steph entered the room.

"You can talk when they return, and of course they will have to stay for the Princes' crowning" She said, turning to look at me, her aura a beige colour. I nodded quickly.

"Of course, an event such as that cannot be missed." Carlisle replied.

"I will personally escort you to our feeding grounds" Stephanie said. "My name is Stephanie, I'm what you might call Mother around here" She said to us all, grinning. Bowing we all followed her out of the chamber, with one last glance at the Prince the doors shut behind me. I couldn't get his eyes out of my mind.

I fell into step behind Stephanie desperately wanting to talk to her but too afraid to open my mouth.

"It's alright Avie, you can talk to me now" She said as we stepped outside, smiling at me the way she always used to. I nearly sobbed as I jumped into her arms, she still smelt the same.

"I missed you so much" She said softly, stroking my hair back as she held me tight.

"I missed you too Steph" I replied, squeezing her tightly. "Where did you go? I looked for you but you left?" She quieted me as we walked, the rest of the family walking quietly behind us as we walked further into the forest the surrounded the Volterra Castle.

"We thought you were dead. Alec went back to the house after he got Max and Jared out but you were gone, all that was left was your blood smeared all over the walls and the entire thing going up in flames. We looked for you too, but in the rain we couldn't pick anything up. I'm so so sorry Avie" She cried, hugging me once again. I told the family to hunt and only Rosalie and Jasper stayed with me, they knew what was coming.

"Steph is Alec here?" I asked, not sure how I should feel but when her face fell I knew it was not good.

"No sweetie he's not. After you died he wasn't himself again, and after ten years he knew I couldn't take it anymore and left. He knows where I am, comes and visits every so often, last time was 6 years ago." She replied.

"Do you know where he is though?" I asked eagerly, my closest link to Alec was right in front of my eyes.

"No sweetie I'm sorry, he just travels around, I don't know when he'll next visit" She said and I only allowed Rosie and Jaz to know how I was and they both hugged me tightly.

"You two need to hunt, I'll be along in a moment" I said, pushing them away to go and hunt, they knew I would be alright for a while.

"Next time you see him will you tell him? Tell him where I am" I said. She smiled and her eyes glowed softly in the light.

"When I next see him I will hug him, tell him to pull himself together and come find you. I have a good feeling about this Avie, it won't be long until you two are back together I promise."

There was something in her eyes that made me trust her completely, so much that I wasn't even looking at her aura, nor the thoughts that were coming out of her head.

"Thank you so much" I said. "Now would you please explain to me what on earth you are doing here?" She chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit." She sighed. " It's a long story, Avie you have to understand that Alec and I completely believed that Johan had killed you. We were both filled with hatred and grief. Alec became depressed and would leave for weeks at a time, I would do things that would eventually get back to the Volturi. They sent some people over shortly after Alec left and somehow I ended up getting talked into living over here. The brothers soon respected my no nonsense attitude and they liked me too much to have me killed and eventually I began bossing them around a bit, they're still in charge, and I answer to them, but you could say I'm sort of an advisor/mother to each of them" She explained.

"And what about Marcus? Does he have anything to do with why you're still here?" I asked and her aura turned a slight turquoise colour; she was embarrassed.

"I knew it! Anyone would be blind not to see it, you like him don't you?" I said, happy for her, she brought life back into the third brother, a feat many thought impossible.

"So what if I do? The feelings are not reciprocated, he is fading too quickly" She replied her aura becoming a pale blue.

"Oh Steph, you lot are all so dumb, if you could see what I can, he came alive when you walked into the room." I said and she looked genuinely shocked at my words.

"What do you mean Avie?" She asked.

"I see auras Steph, I see yours right now, its very difficult and complicated to explain but I just can, and Marcus didn't have an aura, he just wasn't there, until you came into the room. It was faint but it was there, I swear it" I replied and her aura became such a shade of happiness I almost shielded my eyes.

"My goodness" She muttered. I stared quietly at the ground as she digested the information.

"Steph?" I began once her aura had calmed slightly. "What's the Prince's story? Who is he? Why do the brothers want him?" I asked. She sighed but didn't answer and her aura turned to worry.

"I'm sorry Avie I can't tell you that, I may be like a mother to the brothers but that I cannot tell you." She replied. I nodded and stood.

"I should hunt. I'll see you when I get back. Promise" I said smiling at her, she smiled back but her aura was still worried. I ignored the thoughts coming out of her head, I didn't want her in trouble because of my wondering eyes.

After we'd all finished hunting we met Steph back at the entrance to the forest.

"I fear I did not introduce myself properly to you all. My name is Stephanie Woods, I'm Alec's mother, who I'm sure you know all about." Stephanie said, standing in front of us all her hands playing with the cuffs of her jumper. "I wanted to thank you, on my behalf and of Alec's, for looking after Avie all these years, and for changing her, it is most appreciated."

We all smiled and I introduced each member of my family to Stephanie and I could see from all their auras that everyone was happy.

"I'm sorry if this brings up bad memories but I have to know, it's been haunting us ever since we couldn't find you, but Johan? What became of him?" She asked, her aura becoming filled with hate at the mention of his name.

"He's dead Steph, be happy" I said and her aura was filled with relief. I pulled her close as we walked back to the castle when suddenly Steph gasped.

"Oh my goodness I completely forgot" She cried before turning back to me.

"Please please please wait here okay? I'll be back soon" And then she took off running. I turned back to family and shrugged, setting myself down on the ground. In a matter of minutes I could here the sound of three pairs of feet running towards us before they stopped about 20 yards away.

"Oh my god!"


	4. Chapter 4

A voice I hadn't heard in a long time exclaimed and I sprung to my feet. My eyes widened; there in front of me was Max even more beautiful now that she was a vampire, and Jared, who stood at least 6"9. I couldn't believe it, they were dead, properly dead, but they were standing right in front of me all three of us just staring at each other as it sunk in.

"Oh my god" I said, a huge smile on my face as I run to them, leaping on them when I was close enough.

"Lissa!" Max cried as she through her arms around me. "My god Lissa you were dead! Why the hell didn't you tell us you were freaking alive!" I laughed, she still hadn't changed but before I could reply I was lifted up by a huge pair of arms and swung around.

"Jared put me down!" I ordered, grinning at him. He put me back on my feet but I didn't let go of him. "Oh Lissy we missed you" He said in my ear swaying as we hugged.

I asked my family to leave us for a bit and they along with Stephanie left quietly.

"Okay first things first, wow" Max said smiling at me as she walked around me. "I mean you were hot before but seriously, wow." I giggled.

"Seriously Max now isn't the time for you to be jealous of my good looks" I replied, smirking at her. She stuck her tongue out and we all fell to the floor and looked up at the sky. I was turning to look at Jared when a sparkle caught my eye.

"Oh my god no way!" I cried, pulling Max's hand and taking a closer look. "My god Max good thing you're a vampire otherwise this thing would be dragging you down the entire time." I said smiling up at her before high fiving Jared with my other hand.

"When?" I asked.

"Last year, it's planned for after the crowning" Jared replied sharing a look with Max. Oh how I wanted to read their thoughts. Max gasped.

"This is brilliant! You're alive!" She exclaimed staring wide eyed at me before getting onto one knee. "Will you Avalissa Green do me the honour of being my maid of honour?" I nearly cried so I could only nod my head.

She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Love you Liss"

"Love you Maxxie"

"Love you Jared" We grinned and turned to Jared.

"Love you Jared" Max and I said in unison before falling into fits of giggles.

3 Hours later

"Max you know I'm going to ask you" I said as we sat in the room Max and Jared shared together.

"I know, I've been waiting for it since you came back" She answered. "When Johan came in we heard him, so we went and took a look. He was in your kitchen, I don't think he was expecting company quite so soon. He jumped on Jared first, I'm not sure what he did but Jared was dying. And then he turned on me and bit me. Alec pulled him off me but it was too late, I was already changing. Johan went through the wall and Alec grabbed Jared and I and legged it, took us to his house and bit Jared. He went back to the house but you were gone. Never told us what he saw, but he came back broken, didn't speak after that." Max explained.

"And once you woke? What happened then?"

"Steph explained to us everything, what we were, who Johan was, why he did what he did. Alec just sat in the corner, staring at the photo albums. We've hardly spoken to him since. We never mentioned you, he blamed himself for your death, because he left you alone with him." Max said, her aura becoming sad. I pulled her into a hug.

"He told me to hide in the cupboard until he got back, but then I heard you scream so I ran downstairs. I didn't hide, it's my fault, but I'm sort of glad, I wouldn't have met the Cullen's if I had hidden."

"They really are you're family now aren't they" Max said.

"Yeah, they got through to me, pulled me out of my shell. When I thought you were dead, and I would never see Alec again I suppose you could say I was empty, but they pulled me out of it." I answered thinking about my family.

"So what are you going to do now? Aro won't want to let you go, these few weeks he'll try anything to get you to stay. You're power is incredible, and if I know you as well as I do, which I do, then only you know the full extent of your power." She said, she knew me too well.

"You know me too well Maxxie" I replied, "you know I would tell you, but if I did then Aro would find out and then I'll be killed. Well they'll try to kill me."

"It's that powerful?" I didn't reply, she already knew too much.

"It's ok, I understand" Max said and I smiled gratefully at her.

There was a knock on the door and Jasper poked his head through.

"Ava they want you in the throne room" He said, grimacing slightly. I hugged Max and promised I'd be back soon then walked over to Jasper by the door.

_Do you know what they want?_

_Something about rooms and where you're staying and where we're staying_ he replied.

I nodded and followed him into the throne room.

"Ah there you are, we were beginning to wonder" Aro said as enthusiastic as ever as Jaz and I walked into the room.

"We're sorry to have kept you waiting" Jasper replied and Aro smiled at him, he was well aware of the other powers in my family.

"Oh no, no problem, it's not too important" My eyes strayed to the Princes' chair which was empty as the Prince had stood when Jaz and I had arrived. His golden eyes stared into my own and I wished his thoughts weren't blurred to my eyes.

"We have a number of guests arriving in the next week and unfortunately we won't be able to house all of you in the same part of the castle, we have 4 double rooms on the east side and one single on the north side, we were wondering if one of you would mind staying there for your visit?" He asked, his eyes lingering on me. The north side was where the brother's, Prince and the majority of the Guard slept.

"I'll stay there" I answered before anyone in my family could offer. They protested in thought and I reminded them that nothing could keep me here.

"Oh wonderful, Prince will show you to your room then" Aro said and the Prince calmly strode towards me, a small smirk on his face, damn his blurred aura.

"Follow me" He said, opening the door for me and leading the way to my bedroom. I watched him for almost the entire walk there. He reminded me so much of Alec, their walks and smirks were almost identical. But Alec had a heartbeat and the Prince did not.

"You can talk to me you know, I won't bite not yet anyway" He said, looking me up and down. I blushed mentally as he smirked at me.

"Will you tell me why you're aura is blurred?" I asked, he might be Prince but I'm pretty sure I could whip his arse if I wanted to.

"It's blurred is it?" He asked, feigning innocence, his aura however blurred it was showed he was lying, he knew exactly why it was blurred. "Who knows?"

"You know, I can see that much" I replied. He stopped in front of me and I got a great whiff of his scent.

"Don't snoop Avie, it won't end well and it's not safe, no matter how powerful you are" He replied, his eyes cold, and the cold feeling I got when I was near him intensified when he called me Avie.

"Don't call me Avie" I said, not liking the Prince very much. He laughed.

"You're ordering me what to do? I'm the Prince of Vampires, I could have your pretty head for that" Before I could say anything he said it for me "Or I could try and have it, but I doubt I would get it, am I right?" I scowled as he grinned and carried on walking, I felt like stomping my feet.

"Why can't I call you Avie anyway? Steph calls you it" He said.

"Were you spying?" I asked and his aura turned a turquoise colour, I had him there.

"And if I was?" He asked coming to stop in front of a tall oak door.

"I might have to whip your arse" I said, stepping closer looking up at him.

"Does that involve whips and not very many clothes? Because I'm sure I would enjoy that" He said smirking down at me, but I wasn't going to let him win this one. I stepped closer and breathed deeply, licking my lips as I looked him up and down.

"It just might" I replied, walking into the room about to close the door when the Prince's hand got in the way. I turned to glare at him.

"Why can't I call you Avie?" He asked, all traces of playfulness gone and I was nearly inclined to tell him.

"Stop calling me Avie and I'll tell you, but then I suppose you could just find out from Aro, he knows already." I replied before fully closing the door. I could hear him breathing on the other side of the door until he walked away.

I turned and slid down one of the two purple sofas that were in the room. I was shocked at myself, I'd never acted like that around anyone except Alec and it frightened me. For so long I'd been hung up on Alec and the day I find out he's so close I start having feelings for someone else; the freaking Prince of Vampires.

An hour later after unpacking all of my clothes and having a long shower there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called tying my wet curly hair up in a messy bun. I wasn't used to all the auras around me so I wasn't able to recognise people from their auras, apart from my family's.

"It's Steph" She said. I pulled my towel tighter around me and opened the door.

"Hey Ste." I stopped because not only was Steph outside the door but the Prince and Caius were also there.

"Excuse me for a moment" I said, shutting the door quickly and throwing on some clothes. I pulled my hair out of the bun and opened the door once again.

"I'm so sorry about that I thought it was just Stephanie, I'm not used to so many auras I'm slightly off count today" I said, stepping out of the way so they could come into the room.

The Prince winked at me as he walked past and had I still been human I would have blushed, I curtsied as Caius walked in and wondered what they were doing in the room.

"The Brother's were wondering if you would like to join them for a walk around the Castle Avie" Stephanie said, nodding at me slightly.

"Of course, when?" I asked.

"Well now of course" Caius replied. I opened up my link to Stephanie.

_What's he doing here? _

_He likes to be where Prince is, _Stephanie replied.

_And why is Prince here? _I asked.

_He likes to be where you are, _


	5. Chapter 5

I smirked and walked out of the door with the three of them, meeting with Aro and Marcus along the way. They explained to me about the Castle and its history and how they came to be in power. I was listening half heartedly, the Prince had kept me occupied with the occasional glances my way and private winks.

I hated to admit it but I actually enjoyed his company when he wasn't talking. Aro had taken my arm as soon as we had met up was constantly whispering things in my ear that he could possibly try and convince me to stay with but every time I would simply pat his hand and smile.

At the end of the walk it was just the Prince and I left standing outside of my door.

"Admit it" He said grinning at me, leaning against my door, stopping me from going through it.

"Admit what exactly?" I asked, still hating the cold feeling I got.

"You had a good time tonight" He said in a sing song voice that annoyed the hell out of me. I stepped closer.

"If I did it had nothing to do with Aro's triumphant defeat of the Romanians" I said, looking up at him through my lashes. My god what has gotten into me. He stared at me for a moment and for a moment the cold feeling was gone, replaced by a familiar one, but I couldn't remember how it was familiar.

"Ava, please tell me why you won't let me call you Avie" He said softly.

"You didn't ask Aro?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I'm not a cheat" He replied, opening my door and letting me through. I turned back and asked him in.

"Avie was what Alec used to call me, Stephanie's son" I answered as I sat down on the purple sofa.

" And you were in love?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested in me,

"Yes, yes we were" I answered.

" I see" He replied before standing up, and I did not want him to leave. "I should go, I'll see you soon Avalissa" He said stepping out the door an I almost missed him calling me Avie, Avalissa didn't sound right coming from his mouth.

"Oh and by the way" He said, stepping back into my line of sight " My room is the next door down, feel free to bring that whip" He winked at me before shutting the door fully.

I couldn't believe myself at the giddy feeling that went through me and quickly quieted the voice in my head that was telling myself the truth that I already knew.

Prince's POV

The door shut behind me and I run and hand through my dark hair sighing quietly to myself. Avalissa astounded me, she was the most beautiful vampire I'd ever seen, with the most flair and grace; I'd never seen a vampire that walked as fluently and gracefully as she did, almost as if she were constantly dancing. That thought brought a smile to my lips, I loved dancers.

I walked back to my room and wondered whether I'd be receiving any late night visits tonight, but I doubted it very much, Avalissa may be full of surprises and secrets but I doubt she would be that surprising, especially after the way she talked about Alec, even after all the years that they had been apart she still seemed to love him, although I could tell she enjoyed my presence.

I left the bathroom door open in case any of the Brother's wished to visit and stepped into a quick shower thinking almost constantly about the new arrivals, I wondered if Avalissa had ever been in love with anyone except the Alec boy and hoped she had not. The Brother's, well Aro and Caius wanted her as a weapon, the most powerful one, even they did not realise her potential underneath it all she was keeping things hidden, even from her family, that's why she had the Rosalie girl touch Aro instead of herself.

I shouldn't even be thinking of such things with my coronation as Crown Prince next week, and Max and Jared's wedding coming up but I could not get the beautiful girl out of my head.

Avalissa POV

I needed to leave, to get out of the castle, clear my thoughts of the Prince next door, I had to think of ways to politely decline Aro's offer but not be killed, surprisingly hard when you're this powerful. I opened the window of my bedroom and looked around, I could jump but I was pretty sure there were guards surrounding the area, this was the part of the Castle where the Brother's quarters were.

Instead I looked upwards, there was a ledge above my window which I'm sure was one of the highest in the castle so the roof would be right above me. Reaching I pulled myself up and was pleased to see the roof with no other windows above my own. Climbing I sat myself on the roof and stared out at the night sky, my eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Well well well what do we have here?" The Prince's voice called out from across the roof. He was sitting almost identically to me above his own window. I sighed, the one person I wanted to not think about was forcing himself into my head and I couldn't see into his.

"I'm sitting" I said pointedly not looking at him, I didn't want him to ask any more questions about me.

"I can see that, why are you sitting?" He asked and I felt him moving closer. I shivered as his coldness reached a whole new level.

"I need to think" I replied staring up at the moon as he settled himself down next to me. I could feel his eyes on mine and longed to see his aura. He didn't say anything, only continued to stare at me.

"Does the night sky interest you Prince?" I asked, we were alone, which probably wouldn't happen very often and I wanted to know at least one thing about him.

"Occasionally, sometimes it is covered by thick grey clouds, sometimes birds will fly over the moon and sing to the other birds, but I like the stars" He replied, taking his eyes off of my face and looking up at the starry sky.

"Is there a particular reason why?" I asked.

"When I was younger.."

"When you were human?" I interrupted, finally turning to look at him, he looked into my eyes and his aura was a shocked colour before turning to happiness.

"When I was human, I used to think before we were all born we were stars" A chill went through my bones as he continued. "And when we die we become stars once again, that our time on earth was just a gift to us from the Gods for our good behaviour as stars and one day they'll" I stopped him before he finished. It hurt to think about what his words made me feel.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" I said standing up and beginning to walk away but his hand on my hand stopped me and the cold chill grew stronger.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry if my words made you unhappy in anyway, just don't leave" He said, his eyes pleading with my own. I contemplated for a moment before seating myself down once again.

"It's me who should be sorry" I said, looking up at the twinkling stars above our heads.

"Why? You have done nothing wrong" Prince asked.

"And neither have you, and yet I was the one who was leaving. So many things have happened today, things I didn't expect in a million years, and now when I have the chance to be happy there are more obstacles in the way of it." I said, and quickly clamped my mouth shut, I'd said too much.

"It's okay, I'm sure everything will be fine Avalissa" Prince replied, putting his hand over mine and squeezing softly.

"I don't know about that but thank you" I replied, squeezing his hand back. "You can call me Ava if you wish, Avalissa is far too formal" He nodded and smiled a smile that could bring any woman to her knees, and had I not been sitting down I'm sure I would be well on my way down.

We sat in silence until sunrise, when he had to prepare for the new day and hunt and I had to meet my family.

I didn't see the Prince for the next day but that night as I went to sit on the roof he was there, sitting above my window.

"I was wondering if you'd come up tonight, I thought you might be avoiding me" He said smiling down at me, offering a hand to help me up.

"No I've just been busy today, Aro has been following me and I had lots to catch up on." I replied sitting down next to him on the blanket he'd laid down. We sat for a few hours, talking about our days, his duties as Prince, nothing deep or secretive, but fun and light and I enjoyed the time I spent with him under the moonlight.

For the next week things were very much the same, during the days I would spend my time with my family, walking around the city, spending time with Max and Jared helping them plan for the wedding, shopping with Alice and Rosalie, fighting with Jaz and during the nights I would spend hours talking to Prince on the rooftops. I found myself falling for him and hated myself for it, but I couldn't stop myself every night when I climbed up onto the roof to see his smiling face. One time I was late and he poked his head down into my room and demanded I come up onto the roof as Prince Of Vampires.

I was still very much in love with Alec, I would give up everything with the Prince to see him again, but I was drawn to the Prince in ways I hadn't felt in such a long time it was all new to me now.

It was the night before his coronation as Crown Prince that things took a turn. I had pulled myself onto the roof and he wasn't there. I waited for an hour before walking over to his window, poking my head over the side and looking into his room.

"Prince?" I called out. All I heard was a groan and then he came out of a side room staring angrily at me.

"What?" He demanded, I didn't like his tone one bit and sent his some calm.

"I'm sorry" He said, walking over to me "Would you like to come in?" He asked holding out a hand for me to take, I had grown used to the cold feeling and grabbed it, swinging myself down. His eyes widened and he turned muttering about how graceful I was and I blushed inside, years of dancing as a human had passed into my vampire and I was apparently very graceful, more so than Alice and Bella.

"Is something wrong Prince? I can leave if you want" I said. Prince shook his head and motioned for the bed, to sit of course, he was already sitting on one of his sofas. I ignored his offer and sat opposite him.

"I'm crowned Prince tomorrow, properly, after tomorrow there's no going back, I'll always be the Prince after it." He said, staring at my feet. "I don't want to turn into them, I don't want to become all transparent like and floaty. I'll never be looked at in the same way, people will respect and like me for my title not because of me" He continued and I sat and listened as he spoke about his fears.

"Prince, at first yes, people will be afraid of you, and they'll respect you for your title, but you are not one of them." I paused. "Have you ever killed someone?"

He looked into my eyes and the brutal sadness that was in them shocked me.

"Not directly, but because of me someone I love died. I've wanted to kill, I've wanted to kill so badly, for so long" He answered, not looking away from my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, not looking away from his eyes, I feared I was miss something so important if I looked away.

"Back when I was human I was in love, very deeply in love. We were young but we couldn't live without each other. Then one night a vampire approached me, saying he could give me everything I ever wanted, with the exception that I gave her up to him. I refused, and he killed her. She died because of me." He explained finally looking away from me, I felt a different cold feeling now, his and Alec's stories were so alike I couldn't stop myself.

"Alec?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Alec?" I whispered. His head shot up at the sound.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, his aura a colour showing some fear.

"Nothing" I replied, the Prince and Alec were totally different, plus Steph said Alec wasn't here and Alec would never lie to me about who he was.

"But that's not all I'm afraid, I've fallen in love again, but I've fallen in love through a lie, and I'm scared if I tell her the truth she'll hate me." I leant forwards, all my hope reaching into my heart about the love part, so much so that I didn't care about the lying.

"Wha-" A knock on the door interrupted us. Prince sighed and opened the door.

"Good evening Prince, how do you do thi-" Aro walked into the room, stopping is sentence when he saw me on the sofa. "Am I interrupting something?

"No"

"Yes" Prince said. Aro looked between the two of us a few times before grinning to himself and his colour turned a happy mischievous colour .

"I should be leaving" I said standing up, curtsying to Aro on my way out. At the door Prince grabbed my arm a look of sadness in his eyes. "Good luck for tomorrow Sire, I'm sure you'll be fantastic as Prince." I have his hand a squeeze before walking out of the door.

In my room waiting for me was Max, Alice, Rosie, Bella, Esme, and Steph all apparently waiting for me so we could start getting ready for the ceremony.

"Where have you been?" Max asked dragging me over to the huge mirror that lined one of the walls of the bedroom. "We've been waiting for you for ages"

"She was with the Prince" Alice said, winking at me and I blushed internally. Gasps were exclaimed from throughout the room and I noticed that every aura in the room was happy, including Steph and Max's, I would ask them about that later.

A multitude of questions were flung at me and I answered them as best I could without giving away my feelings for the Prince, but with Rosie and Max in the room that was near impossible, seeing as they could both read me like a book, if Jaz were here they would have all my secrets out of me.

"Wait one moment! You've been spending every night on the roof with the Prince?" Esme asked, worry in her voice.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Do you realise how dangerous that is? You could have fallen and hurt yourself!" She exclaimed, my mother the worrier. We all looked at each other a moment before bursting into laughter. Her aura turned an embarrassed colour and i gave her a hug, appreciating her concern.

"Oh my goodness, we've wasted an hour talking about this, come on people we have a schedule to keep!" Alice ordered and everyone got to work on each others hair and make up, all of them paying special attention to me.

When the sun rose all I had to do was put my dress on. We each had two dresses, one for the coronation and one for the ball afterwards. My coronation dress was a long floor length black satin dress with a fish tail bottom and embroidered white breasts with spaghetti straps.

My hair was pulled back in a tight side bun and diamond earrings hung from my ears. Alice had gone crazy with make-up but it made me look brilliant; dark purple eyes with black liner and extra thick mascara.

With everyone finally ready at ten we left my bedroom and made our way down to the throne chamber. We were early, only the Guard and the Brother's were down there and all looked delighted to see us in our clothes. Aro bounded up to me and kiss each cheek, something about being enchanted.

Over the next 20 minutes hundreds of vampires arrived, all the sophisticated ones anyway, all the nomads weren't invited. I saw many of my friends, I had travelled alone during my time with the Cullen's, only for a few months, going through Europe and Australasia, next planned was Southern America and Asia.

"Ava I love you but if I have to beat anyone up tonight I'm blaming you" Jaz whispered as he spun me around.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied, kissing both his scared cheeks, on one of my very happy days I had named a few of his scars and he loved me for it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, unless you haven't looked in a mirror today, but then with my wife being the person that I know she is I know that's impossible." He said, grinning down at me as we sat down, Jaz on my left with Alice next to him and Rosie on my right.

"What are you trying to say Mr. Hale?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"You look beautiful Ava" Jaz replied. Over the years I had wished for them to call me Avie, but they insisted they call me Ava, Avie was Alec's name for me and only he and Steph were privileged to it, and plus Ava was their special name for me as everyone else called me Avalissa or Lissa.

"Awwww thanks Jaz, you look beautiful too" I said and he mock punched my arm.

"Hey what about me?" Alice and Rosie said at the same time, both with highly amused cross faces on.

"Alice you always look beautiful, you know that, and Rosie" Jaz stopped and looked at Rosie, his aura turning mischievous. "meh."

Rose stuck her tongue out and punched him, lightly of course. She wasn't annoyed for long as Emmett leaned over and whispered some rather disgusting things in her ear about their bedroom later tonight.

The large doors to the chamber shut suddenly, silencing the hall and everyone looked to the three Brothers. Aro stood and began his speech.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, today we celebrate the addition of the newest member to our royalty. He is young but has proved himself to be one of us, his bloodline only strengthening him." I was confused, bloodline? I looked to Jaz and he looked just as confused as me.

"Today we introduce you all to our newest addition, the Crown Prince Alec Volturi Woods" The doors swung open and I stared in shock as my Alec, my half breed Alec Woods walked through the doors in a black suit, staring ahead at the Brothers, his eyes determined. I couldn't understand it, was my Prince a fraud, was he tricking everyone into thinking the Prince, tricking me? Or was Alec the fraud? And when he passed my aisle it dawned on me, the cold feeling I got when I was near to him, the blurred aura, the loved one he lied to; it was Alec all along, using his power to hide himself from me. I would have fallen to the ground had Jaz and Rosie not held me up as Alec was crowned.

Why would he do such a thing? To me of all people. Did he not love me anymore and wished to hide me from the pain that would surely come from seeing him again and not being able to have him? That must have been it, the Alec I knew would never have done this to me, not if he was in love with me. I could feel my family's eyes on me and my eyes stayed locked on Alec. Even after all these years he hadn't changed, it hurt to look at him now knowing he didn't love me after all those years wishing for him.

When the coronation was finally over I fled, running outside the castle into the forest my eyes unable to leak the tears that I so desperately wanted to fall. I wished so much to be dead in the moment that I screamed out my agony. I'd been betrayed by the one man that I loved, he lied to me, pretended to be someone else then made me fall in love with him all over again, how can my heart be broken by the same man twice in one day?

But not only that he'd dragged my best friends into it as well, Max and Jared and Steph had all lied to me, they knew how much I wished to be with him again and they lied through their teeth, they must not like me anymore either and with that though my heart broke some more.

I stayed in the forest until it started raining, my family, my real family that would never betray me would be getting worried and I couldn't do this to them again. I made my way back to the castle, hoping to avoid any contact with anyone, but of course my prayers weren't answered, Max was waiting for me. I walked past her without looking at her once, she was nothing to me now.

"Lissy please" She said running after me. I stopped and glared at her.

"What? What could you possibly say to me now Max? You helped him break my heart again, how could you do that to me? I thought I meant more to you than that!" I cried.

"You do Lissy please just list-"

"Listen? I've heard and seen all I need to see, I'm leaving Max, right now, and I'm never coming back, you won't see me again" I said, fleeing past her, controlling her into not following me.

I made it to my room and my whole family was there waiting for me, I ran and hugged them all in one big embrace, my body shaking from the sobs that racked my body.

They all sat silently as I told them how I felt and what I wanted and somehow they talked me into going to the ball tonight, confronting Alec and then leaving, never looking back.

My sisters got me ready into my purple sating dress, let my curly hair down and re did my make up, giving me a pep talk. Each of my brothers would dance with me until I was ready to talk to Alec and if I wanted Rosie and Jaz would come with me when I talked to him.

Rosalie POV

Ava had just run out of the chamber when Alec approached us all. We glared at him. He put Ava through years of torture, then lied to her, made her fall in love with a fake and then became Crown Prince of the freaking Vampires!

"Could I speak to you all in private please?" He asked, and we couldn't exactly refused the new Prince of Vampires now could we?

He led us into his chambers and paced about his bedroom, running his hands through his hair.

"I need your help" He said, stopping in front of us all.

"Need your help with what exactly?" I hissed, I really didn't like him.

"Avie." We all roared in anger, how dare he?

"Enough!" Carlisle commanded I always wondered how he did that, must come with age.

"Would you please explain to us what exactly is going on here? Because from where we are you lied to Ava for the last week about who you are, embarrassed her in front of hundreds of Vampires, and broke her heart once again." Jasper said in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Okay, I guess I'll start from the start" Alec replied, running a hand through his tousled hair, Ava was right when she said he was near perfection. "When the Guard came back a month ago from America with news of Ava I didn't think anything of it, because in my head she was dead, Johan killed her, and even though it still hurts to this day there was nothing I could do about it. And then when you arrived I didn't even look up to see what she looked like because I wasn't going to get my hopes up, and then I heard her voice and I stood from my chair, and there she was, completely alive, well sort of and all beautiful and glowing and amazing as ever. But she looked happy, and it hurt, because I had been, I had been angry for all those years without her and she comes back into my life and looks happy. So I changed how I looked" He paused at our confused faces.

"It's one of my powers" He explained. "I became someone else so she wouldn't recognise me, I knew that if she did she would want to stay with me and be away from the people that made her happy, and I didn't want that, and also I thought she might be with one of you, married or something" He said, playing with his tie.

"When I found out she wasn't I couldn't help myself, I wanted to be close to her again, I should have realised back then it was a mistake, it could never end happily with me here. But I love her, and couldn't bear for her to be so close and not be near to her, to see her, to know her again. And so I carried on lying, I never thought she would fall in love with that me again, and still be in love with me, if that makes sense?"

I was shocked at his words, not completely understanding.

"So you lied to her, changed who you were, so that she wouldn't stay here with you? Because you love her?" Edward asked.

Alec looked confused.

"Well yes pretty much, but only because anyone except Aro could see how much she definitely did not want to be here in Volterra, and I didn't want to damn her to a life here, because I knew she would give it all up if she could be with me, well if she was still in love with me she would." Alec explained.

We all stood in silence for a few minutes processing his words.

"So you were prepared to give up Ava so that she would carry on being happy with us?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"Umm yes, I would if she was happy with you and without me then atleast I could live knowing she was happy, even if I was not" I couldn't believe how oblivious he was.

"Why are men such douche-bags?" I exclaimed. "She was happy with us, but only because we distracted her from not being with you, and even then she was never completely happy. She mourned you for so long Alec, you should have seen how happy she was when she found out she would be seeing you again soon."

"That's why I need your help, I don't know what to do anymore, if I tell her the truth she'll leave, and if I don't she'll leave and she'll hate me, I don't want her to be sad anymore" Alec said, and to my surprise he got down on his knees.

"Please I beg you, help me make her happy again" and then we planned it.


End file.
